The Library of Everything Volume 8
The Library of Everything Volume 8 featuring the letters Q''' and '''R, the number 8''', and '''Protoceratops. Front Cover Art: Dolphins at the ocean surface *Ernie Presents the Letter Q (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Storybook") (page 3) *Furniture Monsters (reprinted from "The Muppet Show Book") (pages 4-5) *Protoceratops (written by Rupert Oliver and illustrated by Roger Payne) (pages 6-25) *Ernie Dusts The Shelf (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Storybook") (pages 26-28) *Q: The Queer Question Quiz (reprinted from "The Sesame Street ABC Storybook") (pages 29-30) *The Count counts eight arms of an octopus (reprinted from "The Sesame Street 123 Storybook") (page 31) *Ryu (reprinted from "Street Fighter III Official Strategy Guide") (pages 32-33) *Cookie Monster's Colored Candy Cookies recipe (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 34) *Cookie and the Count LOVE the Baker (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 35) *The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past - Chapter Eight: Roam, The Mystery Knight (reprinted from Nintendo Power Vol. 39 and "The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past" comic book) (pages 36-51) *8: King Hungry the Eighth (reprinted from "The Sesame Street 123 Storybook") (pages 52-54) *Early One Morning In The Jungle (reprinted from "Mad About the 60's") (page 55) *R: Big Bird's Ridiculous Rhinoceros Rhymes (reprinted from "The Sesame Street ABC Storybook") (pages 56-57) *Ecology: An Opinion By Sam the Eagle (reprinted from "The Muppet Show Book") (page 58) *The Monsters' Picnic (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Family Album 1975 Calendar") (page 59) *Bert and Ernie's Guessing Game (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 60) *When I Grow Up (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 61) *Grover Above & Below (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Storybook") (pages 62-63) *A Grouch-O-Phone (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 64) *The Beat Generation (reprinted from "Mad About the 60's") (page 65) *A Very Old Shape Story (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (pages 66-67) *Big Bird's Colors (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 68) *The Boy, The Girl, & The Jellybeans Chapter 1 (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Storybook") (pages 69-71) *Protoceratops and Late Cretaceous Asia (reprinted from "Protoceratops") (pages 72-73) *Two-Page Photo Spread: Roosevelt Franklin and his mother (pages 74-75) *Super Mario Adventures (part eight in a continuing series) (reprinted from Nintendo Power Vol. 39 and "Super Mario Adventures" comic book) (pages 76-83) *Bookends: Ernie & Bert (reprinted from "The Perils of Penelope") (pages 84-85) Ernie and Bert Bookends *Ernie: What do you think of that jellybean story, huh, Bert? It's a real cliffhanger, as still is "The Legend of Zelda" and "Super Mario Adventures". *Bert: They sure are, Ernie. I can't wait next month to read Volume 9 to see what happens. The Library of Everything Volume 08 The Library of Everything Volume 08 The Library of Everything Volume 08 The Library of Everything Volume 08 The Library of Everything Volume 08 The Library of Everything Volume 08 The Library of Everything Volume 08 The Library of Everything Volume 08 The Library of Everything Volume 08 The Library of Everything Volume 08